


The Best Way to Suffocate

by Golden_Dreams



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Child, Family, Gen, Lil Donald, Scrooge's Paternal Instincts at Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Dreams/pseuds/Golden_Dreams
Summary: If I had to suffocate, this is how I'd want it to go.





	The Best Way to Suffocate

_“Another blasted team-up against me?? What do I see in this woman anyway?!”_ Scrooge McDuck berated towards himself, as he once again found himself on an adventure with his “ex-everything”, Goldie O’Gilt, ruined by her apparent alliance with his favorite behavioral foil, the obnoxious undercover South African himself, Flintheart Glomgold. Not that it was going particularly well to begin with; Goldie had already tried to backstab Scrooge to get a head-start on finding the treasure of the moment several times, a treasure which, now that he thought about it, Scrooge couldn’t remember the nature of. As he surveyed his surroundings, the abandoned temple the three appeared to be in looked vaguely familiar, but he felt no continuity with anything before this betrayal was revealed. Had he hit his head and blacked out? No, that doesn’t make sense. Why would Goldie have waited for him if he was incapacitated, just for the sheer thrill of personally betraying Scrooge in front of his face, especially considering she found Glomgold repulsive anyway? Something wasn’t adding up here, but Scrooge didn’t have much time to think about anything besides the dilemma he was currently faced with. Not a weapon in sight for any of them, and thankfully Glomgold wasn’t a very threatening fighter. Goldie though…was a different story.

“HA! Look who’s helping me, Scroogie!” Glomgold gloated as he tried to put his arm around Goldie, who swiftly elbowed him in the ribs.

“Scrooge…you know what we’re after.” Goldie softly purred as she began to approach Scrooge. Bless his bagpipes, he really did **not** know what they were after.

“I-I don’t! I cannot even remember why I’m here!” Scrooge stammered, trying to back away from Goldie, only to be met with a hard wall behind him. Nowhere to run. Great. Glomgold had recovered and was now joining the charge towards Scrooge, coming in to his left, while Goldie approached from the right.

 _“Glomgold’s weak now, I can give him a quick kick to hopefully break that rib Goldie hit. Then maybe if I can get my hands on her, I can find out what we’re all apparently after…”_ Scrooge thought confidently. He had dealt with these two countless times in the past, both together and separately. This was no different. All he had to look for was the right moment to spring into action, and everything would fall into place. Right?

“Oh Scrooge, you’re such a bad liar. I can’t wait to see the look on your face when we leave with the-”

 

“Oh, shut up! Stop taunting and just grab him!” Goldie scolded Glomgold, clearly at her wit’s end with the fool. Scrooge, on the other hand, couldn’t be happier with Goldie right now. She bought him an opportunity. With Glomgold looking at Goldie, Scrooge suddenly pushed directly off the floor and sent a roundhouse kick flying right towards Glomgold’s torso. His aim was precise, and he felt his spats satisfyingly strike a series of ribs on Glomgold’s left side, surely breaking at least one. Glomgold screamed in pain and staggered back, arms wrapped around his damaged ribcage.

 _“Aye, I’ll get out of this yet! Or my name isn’t-”_ Scrooge’s victorious thoughts were interrupted by a sudden strong pressure on his neck and a boot’s impact on his the back of his leg. Just like that, he was on his knees, struggling to pull Goldie’s arm from around his neck.

 _“Curse me kilts, Goldie got me from behind! When did she get so strong? And murderous?!”_ Scrooge marveled silently as he continued trying in vain to keep himself conscious. Adding insult to injury, Glomgold had recovered for the moment and was slowly moving towards Scrooge, revenge in his eyes.

“You’re gonna pay for that one, Scroogie!” Glomgold bellowed, as he approached Scrooge, arm cocked at the ready to deliver a slap right to Scrooge’s cheek.

 _“I guess he could do worse to me, glad it’s just a slap.”_ Scrooge thought, relieved. This was not what he needed right now. Either way, he could take a slap. He was Scrooge Mc-

 

***smack***

 

Scrooge awoke with a start, breathing heavily, his pastel blue nightshirt drenched in sweat.

 

 _“Ah, it was just a dream! But…”_ Something was off. He really _was_ out of breath, he felt a weight on his chest, and felt a little bit of the sharp, needled tinges of pain across his face. It was at this point he realized, he hadn’t moved since he woke up, or opened his eyes fully for that matter. Scrooge then heard what sounded like soft breathing coming from somewhere near him. Had his dream tried to alert him to an intruder? He cautiously but quickly craned his neck up and opened his eyes, only to see Donald, in his pajamas, asleep on his chest, with his feet positioned right next to Scrooge’s cheek.

The sight caused a paternal smile to creep its way onto Scrooge’s face. His nephew was certainly old enough to sleep by himself, but still small enough that the black abyss of his closet, as well as the unspeakable horrors that reside under his bed sometimes pushed his already active imagination into overdrive. The scared duckling, knowing if he went to his sister, she would just encourage investigating these dark areas, only had one place to go: his uncle’s room, and Scrooge was happy to oblige. Not that he _liked_ awakening to losing oxygen and getting foot-slapped by a sleeping Donald, but Scrooge was honored that it was his responsibility to bring comfort and safety to these children. Donald and Della’s presence made him feel more alive than he ever had before, and it made him wonder if it wouldn’t hurt to leave his old ways behind…for now, anyway.

“Och, you can’t sleep like that, lad.” Scrooge whispered to his beloved ward, as he re-oriented Donald properly, put the sheet and blanket over him, and hugged him close. There was no way Scrooge could have kicked his nephew out, he simply didn’t have the heart to hear Donald cry. Besides, it’s not like Scrooge minded spending this time with him, as he always seemed to sleep better when he shared a bed with Della or Donald.

 _“The poor bairn must have been scared about something…”_ Scrooge assumed as he lightly stroked the feathers on the sleeping duckling’s head. He couldn’t bear to think of small Donald trembling in bed as he tries to keep completely still to fool whatever imagined terror has built its home in a dark corner of his room into thinking he was asleep.

“Whatever it is, you’re safe with me, my boy.” Scrooge quietly reassured Donald as he closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep as well. This was not a mere sweet nothing, either. Scrooge felt in his heart that he would always protect Donald and Della, no matter the cost, and he promised to himself that the two of them would never doubt this. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for them, and while they were a little young to understand, as they grew they would learn. They could always rely on their uncle, even to save them from their own shadows.

  
  
  
  



End file.
